breathe
by lokogato-sama
Summary: Duo watches Heero sleep and muses on life and the grabbing of chances when they present themselves. 1x2x1 happyslash, drabbly.


Edited for formatting. u.u;; Oops.

Been a while since we've been here … or anywhere for that matter. The good old number system seems a touch out of date. We feel almost old-school:sparkles:

Anyway, this is to celebrate all that is 1x2x1 and fluffy. Call your dentist for a cavity warning!

Summary: Duo watches Heero sleep and muses on life and the grabbing of chances when they present themselves. 1x2x1 happyslash, drabbly.

Disclaimer:looks around for deed to Duo-chan and Hee-chan: Oh. Right. We don't own them … :goes off to weep in a corner:

-

Breath(e)

-

_… nani mo nai koto ga futari dake no shiawase data_

-

I suppose, Heero Yuy, you're wondering why I've called you all the way out here to the middle absolutely nowhere, and then said nothing for so long you've fallen asleep.

Well, I'm sorry it's the middle of nowhere. It's not, actually. If you were awake long enough, you'd have seen the glorious sunset. If nowhere means I can watch sunsets like this all the time, with your presence somewhere around my right shoulder, then nowhere is heaven for me.

(Heaven, Heero Yuy, is where you get what you want the most).

Oh, and I'm sorry. For not talking.

Usually I can't stop talking. I'm talking now, aren't I? But I can't say anything to your face. I couldn't earlier; and I'm still sort of afraid. I mean, it's too easy for you to hurt me. I don't like being hurt. I'm not used to it.

So that's why, Heero, I'm sitting here watching you and talking to you while you sleep, because your eyes aren't open and maybe it makes me less nervous. I don't know.

Dammit, why do you make me like this?

It's all your fault, Heero.

-

_… nothingness was happiness for us alone _

-

Why do people want to say you look innocent when you sleep? It's not in your capability to look innocent. Hell, of the five of us, only Q can pull off an even remotely innocent look, and when he's sleeping, there are eons of sadness on his face.

You, you look the same as you always do. I suppose if you frown often enough your face does get stuck that way. I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so, Heero.

Well, I suppose you look … vulnerable.

Your eyes are closed, and you don't look as alert. You look like someone could kill you any minute. I'm talking, here, and you aren't even awake. Your skills have faded, man.

You look so vulnerable I want to protect you, although I know perfectly well you can manage just fine on your own. It might be a bit quiet without me, but then again, you like silence, don't you?

-

_dare yori mo fukaku kokoro made oborete_

_ima mo kono basho de kimi dake o mitsumete_

_nido to modoranai yume naraba kowashite_

_wasurerarenakute mou ichido aitai_

-

Heero, how the hell do you sleep in this cold?

I'm still talking, and I'm awake, and I'm freezing.

I suppose it's those Perfect Soldier skills. You can't even be bothered to wake up and listen to me speaking, or make a sign you can hear me. Then again, you _are _asleep. I guess it's okay if you're actually asleep and ignoring me.

God, man, you piss me off so much I could deck you sometimes.

Most of the time I just want to ravage you.

Heero … I want you so much it hurts.

And most of the time I just smile. And crave. Like cigarettes, something you forced me to quit. I thought that maybe you cared about me when you glared and told me I was an idiot and to fucking stop smoking. Maybe you don't want me to die of lung cancer.

You're the idiot, Heero.

How the hell can you not see that they were my substitute for you?

My fatal Perfect Addiction.

-

_Sinking more deeply than anyone else_

_Even my heart drowned_

_And now in this place I gaze only at you;_

_If it is a dream that will never return, I will break it_

_Unable to forget, I want to meet you one last time _

-

Dammit, Heero, wake up and talk to me.

No – no – on second thought, don't move. Sleep. Shh … let the waves be silent so you can sleep.

I've just remembered something. A lesson taught a long, long time ago to a brat with scraggly hair and a dirty face: grab your chances when you can. A man's heart is made of a stonier soil. He tends what he can.

I suppose that's how it is, Heero. My great passionate love – can you hear the trademark symbol behind it? – Anyway, my great passionate love has taken root in the stony soil of my heart and sucked all the life out of it.

It's the only thing that's growing, Heero.

Grab your chances when you can. Gather ye rosebuds when ye may.

-

_shinkirou o kasanete_

_kimi no kage, hiroiatsume_

-

Shit, don't _kill_ me for this, Heero, but –

_Carpe diem._

-

_Laying mirages side by side_

_Gathering your shadows _

-

And you _still_ don't wake up.

Well, that's that, Heero.

That's what I wanted to say, before my pride and my fear grabbed my great big mouth and shut it, the way you try to and never can.

I love you, Heero, and I think it's killing me. I think I'm dying because it's taken all the life out of my heart.

That's it. Good-bye, then. Have your fucking Princess of the world if that's what you want. Remember to cast your Perfect Smile my way every once in a while.

Go_dammit_, Heero –

Mmphh – !

-

_tokei no hari o tometa mama de machitsuzukeru_

-

You were fucking awake the whole time, you eavesdropping bastard?

Why the hell didn't you say anything?

You were doing this on purpose, weren't –

Mmph –

Mm – Heero, I'm trying to – mmph – be mad at – mph! – stop – wait, no – don't –

-

_I continue to wait while the hands of time remain frozen _

-

Why didn't you say anything, if you were awake?

No, I don't believe you can possibly be frightened. You're the Perfect Soldier. Come on now.

Well, okay. Everyone can be frightened of something.

But of _me_?

…

Well, actually I think it's kind of cute …

Ah! Bastard! Not the hair!

-

_nemurenai yoru mo tameiki no asa mo_

_kimi no daisuki na tsuki no uta o …_

-

"Why didn't you ever fucking say anything, Heero?"

"Why do you think?"

"Well, I know during the war it was as if you didn't know how to talk - "

"You're an idiot."

"I think _you're_ the idiot."

"…"

"Okay, we're both idiots."

"…"

"Idiots in love."

"… Hn."

"Oh, for God's sake, just kiss me already."

-

_Sleepless nights and mornings of sighs _

_Your favourite ballad of the moon …_

-owari-

words: 1040

paragraphs: 104

sentences: 95

-

Song: parts of Tsuki no Uta ("Moon Ballad"); Gackt

A/N:

It's so _fluffy_! Ruuuun!

Oh, but first – REVIEW!

Arigato gozaimasu!

lokogato enterprises ltd.

9:47 PM

26-03-05


End file.
